


Writober 2020

by Kody (saturated)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturated/pseuds/Kody
Summary: A collection of Writober prompts based on the Words with Friends prompt list.





	1. Day 1: Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlets at ~500 words each. All original characters.
> 
> This is just a place to store them if you somehow find this.

Dakota flipped through his clothes, the piles of old band T-shirts and jeans and a couple long-sleeve shirts, looking for a sweater, the specific one that his grandma gave him last Christmas because he wanted her to be happy he was wearing it when he went to lunch with her.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t wear it when he didn’t see her, but he wanted to make her feel good that she got him a good present. The sweater wasn’t anything special either, but it was slightly big and made with good material and the faded maroon color complimented him very nicely. Needless to say he liked it a lot, and if he had lost it…

Well, he couldn’t think about that.

The shower that had been running in the background shut off as Dakota made a second pass through his clothes, starting to get a slight chill in only his T-shirt.

Maybe Georgie knew where it was. Maybe he did a load of laundry or something and Georgie put it away somewhere stupid and he would get a load out of teasing him about messing with his things.

“Hey, babe?” Dakota called through the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” Georgie said back.

“You seen my sweater?”

There was a pause. A long one.

“Which one?”

Dakota didn’t bother knocking (the perks of living with your boyfriend of over a year) and walked into the bathroom to see Georgie looking tiny in Dakota’s sweater, the same one he was looking for.

“My red one?” Dakota said as he crossed his arms.

Georgie looked down and over his one good arm. “This one?”

Dakota nodded, waiting to hear what bullshit excuse Georgie would have for this, ignoring how cute he was, his damp hair flopping over his face, his flushed complexion after a hot shower, the way too large sweater making him look like a high school cheerleader who stole her boyfriend’s letter jacket. That was Dakota’s letter jacket his boyfriend was wearing.

But he tried to stand his ground, a fake war that he knew he would never win.

“Okay, listen,” Georgie said, putting his hand on Dakota’s chest, the sweater sleeve a little too long, “you have to admit I look really good in it. And it’s cold out and I wanted to be warm.”

“You have your own sweaters,” Dakota said under his breath, placing his hands on Georgie’s hips.

“Maybe,” Georgie said with a cocky grin. “But they don’t smell like you.”

Georgie stood on his toes and gave Dakota a light kiss.

Dakota rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”


	2. Day 2: Haunted/Haunting

“Isn’t this supposed to be like, the scariest haunted house in the state?”

Georgie tried to say it with an air of confidence to scare his friends, but he knew them better than that. Nora loved being scared and Holly wasn’t afraid of anything. They plodded in front, hand in hand, towards the line to get in, careful not to trip over anything in the dark.

A gentle arm slipped around Georgie’s waist as he was pulled close to a warm body.

“You scared, baby?” Dakota asked with confidence.

“No fucking way,” Georgie said huddling close to his boyfriend.

“Uh huh,” Nora said looking over her shoulder. “Just like you weren’t scared of Spirited Away when we were younger.”

They had reached the end of the long line into the extensive building set. The town had converted the Wojo’s Greenery into a haunted forest with a bunch of different houses and scenes, complete with a “maze” where a guy chased you with a chainsaw and a fake mirror maze where at any point a guy dressed as a clown would jump out at you.

“You were scared of Spirited Away too,” Georgie shot back, remembering the first time he and Nora watched when they were eight.

“Yeah,” Nora said like it was obvious. “It was fucking rad. No-face is literally the coolest thing ever when he does the thing.” She stuck out her arms in a spider-like motion and imitated a crawling motion.

“No, he’s terrifying,” Georgie said.

“I didn’t think it was scary,” Holly turned around to insert herself in this conversation.

“Yeah, me neither,” Dakota said with a smile.

“Oh, ha ha,” Georgie said tearing himself away from his space next to Dakota. “Laugh at the guy who’s scared of haunted houses and creepy fucking spider guys that eat everything.”

“Babe,” Nora said lovingly, “everyone here is scared. That’s the point.”

Dakota smiled sweetly as he took Georgie’s hand, linking their fingers together as best as he could with their gloves on. “I’ll protect you,” Dakota said quietly.

Georgie reclaimed his place next to Dakota as the line inched forward, the entrance looming ahead like it was plotting his downfall.

They eventually reached the front after some more talk about what constitutes as scary and what’s just a played out horror trope, and immediately Georgie was trying to decide at the last second to dip out, but his boyfriend’s grip on his hand was too strong and he was pulled forward and into the building.

Georgie wished he could say he had fun, or that the haunted house was good and scary, but he couldn’t because he had to admit that he spent the entire time with his face pressed into Dakota’s shoulder.

They got out, the cold October air hitting them in a rush, and Georgie finally looked up.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Holly asked him, bumping his shoulder.

“Nah,” Georgie said, squeezing Dakota’s hand. “Not too bad at all.”


	3. Day 3: Candied Apples

The smell of syrups and sugars wafted through the kitchen as Nora stabbed another apple with a skewer. She had been tasked with the stabbing because Holly didn’t trust her to watch the pot with boiling hot syrup. Nora had reluctantly agreed when Holly reminded her of the time she ruined a pan while trying to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

“How many apples are we making?” Nora asked as she finished counting the 28 apples in front of her.

“Enough for the party,” Holly said, her face in the pot.

“Which is?”

“Enough.”

Nora huffed a sigh and stood up from her seat at the table. She sidled up behind Holly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s middle and settled her head on Holly’s shoulder. There was a time when this was just a dream for Nora, for years she had pined after her best friend, and at some point they had realized that waiting was stupid, that they both had feelings for each other and needed to get their shit together.

Or in the words of their friend Georgie “I’m gonna lock you two in a fucking room if you don’t stop making googly eyes at each other.”

From there it was easy. From there they admitted some things and tried some things and everything fell into place. And now Nora could come up behind her without a second thought.

“We need at least 40, lovey,” Holly said. “I already counted.”

“My hands hurt,” Nora whined before placing a kiss on Holly’s shoulder.

Holly turned her head and gave Nora a quick kiss on her temple. “Then you shouldn’t have offered the candied apples. You should have said you’d bring cookies or some shit.”

“Yeah but I like candied apples,” Nora said and nuzzled her face into the crook of Holly’s neck. “Just like my candy apple.”

Holly let out a laugh. “That doesn’t sound very appealing.”

Nora responded by groaning into Holly.

“Tell you what, babe,” Holly said, turning in Nora’s arms to look at her. “Finish up and I’ll make it worth your while.” Holly leaned in and gave Nora a soft kiss and pulled away before Nora could do anything else.

“You tease,” Nora said, but went back to her seat to finish the apples.

“That’s my specialty!”


	4. Day 4: Woolen Scarves

Carlos had never been much for scarves, or coats or mittens or hats for that matter either. He was born and raised in Chicago and had grown very used to the cold to almost a point of contention. He was never going to wear a coat or anything to keep him warm.

That was until his girlfriend started gifting him the things she knit. She said it was leftovers, the things she didn’t want and had no one else to give to, but Carlos had heard from their friend that she didn’t like that he didn’t wear these things, that she was always scared he would get cold.

He had tried explaining that he didn’t feel it, that his hoodie was enough to keep him warm, but the scarves and mittens were so cute, and Tabby always had the brightest smile when she handed it over, usually saying something along the lines of “They need a good home and I know you’ll take care of them.”

How she knew that, Carlos could never guess.

So he took care of them. He hated wearing them, but he would never tell Tabby that, not when she had a habit of playing with the scarves, tugging him close, and pulling him down for a kiss.

She wrapped the ends around her hands, wearing the ugly rainbow mittens she knitted herself. “You look so warm in this,” she said, a playful lilt in her voice, “I always got so worried you’d catch something before.”

“You know, I’m from Chicago,” Carlos said, placing his hands on her hips, tugging their bodies together.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t catch hypothermia,” Tabby said.

She smiled in that way where she knew what was going on but would never admit it. Carlos was privy to the fact that his girlfriend knew all of the inner workings of his mind, maybe even more than he did. He liked it. He liked having someone who knew him like this because he knew her just as well.

He knew that she would never be offended if he didn’t wear the things she gave him, and he knew that her playfulness was her way of saying “thank you”.

So he wore them because he loved her. He let her pull him into kisses when she took the ends of the scarf because she knew she had him under her thumb and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Day 5: Pumpkin Carving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're 14 in this.

It wasn’t like Nora didn’t like Holly. Holly was cool and a grade above them and really really popular. But he and Georgie had started hanging out a lot lately and Nora couldn’t help the pang of jealousy when Georgie said she was coming to carve pumpkins with them.

She and Georgie were supposed to be best friends, and yet there were secrets she didn’t know. She knew about the party and seven minutes in heaven because Georgie had told her right away, but then he started hanging out with Holly more and more after that, and wouldn’t tell Nora what was going on.

But Nora wasn’t big on confrontation. She was content in letting her best friend drift away to another girl and wonder if maybe it was because she had a crush on him. No, that didn’t feel right, but there was no other way to say it.

She watched as the two of them bumped shoulders and threw pumpkin seeds at each other, using her pent up frustration in stabbing her pumpkin with no rhyme or reason.

At some point, Holly got a call from her grandma and went to the living room to talk, knowing it would take a while.

Nora continued carving her pumpkin, trying to ignore the pumpkin seeds that were hitting her face.

“Dude,” Georgie said, tossing three this time. “Look at me.”

Nora reluctantly looked up.

“Whoa,” Georgie said, taken aback. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Nora lied.

“Uh huh,” Georgie said. “You don’t like Holly.”

Nora shrugged. “She’s cool.”

Georgie eyed her and suddenly Nora felt exposed. She didn’t want to be there if she was getting the fifth degree. She would rather stew in her pain forever than talk about it.

“We’re dating,” Georgie said quietly, shifting his eyes down. “I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it but I think I should tell you.”

“O-oh,” was all Nora could say. For some reason, she could never picture Georgie dating anyone, or at least any girl at their school. She had to admit that if it was anyone, it would be Holly, but she had kind of hoped it would be the two of them, just the two of them.

And again, Nora had to think about what that meant, but she didn’t want to date him. She just wanted him to all hers.

“And you don’t like her,” Georgie said.

“No,” Nora said. “I do like her. I never thought-- Do  _ you  _ like her?”

“I’m dating her?”

“No, I mean... never mind.”

A pause. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

They sat in silence for a minute, the soft sawing sounds of Nora’s knife against pumpkin continuing while Georgie’s ceased, him staring listlessly at his pumpkin. Nora finished the square, a soft pumpkin piece popping out and into her hand, not staying there for too long as she took the opportunity to throw it at Georgie, it bouncing off his head and onto the floor.

He looked at her, a smile playing at his lips.

“You fucker,” Georgie said.

Nora winked. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”


	6. Day 6: Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 was actually mirrors lol and ghosts was supposed to be day 4 and pumpkin carving was supposed to be day 7 so I'm fixing things lol

“You guys really wanna be BuzzFeed Unsolved don’t you?” Tabby said from behind the old camera that Dakota had dug out of his childhood bedroom.

“There’s more ghost hunters than BuzzFeed Unsolved, Tabs,” Dakota said as he and Carlos walked ahead. “Like Ghost Hunters.”

Carlos scoffed. “That all you got, dude?”

“No,” Dakota said, racking his brain for more ghost hunting shows to prove to his skeptical roommate that ghosts do exist. “Ghost Hunters International.”

“Babe,” Tabby said, obviously directed at Carlos. “There’s literally a million ghost hunting shows.”

“Then how come no one has found one?” Carlos shot back.

It was no secret that Carlos didn’t believe in ghosts. He was extremely practical in his beliefs, if he saw it he believed it, which applied to everything in his life, although he would never say that around his very Catholic parents. But what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them he always said.

“That’s cause ghosts are camera shy,” Tabby said.

“Exactly,” Dakota said. He shone his flashlight around the abandoned building, over the graffitied walls and cracking foundation. He believed in ghosts, but he wasn’t sure they were here.

Although that didn’t stop him from freaking out.

“Tabby,” Dakota said, motioning for her to follow him into a side room. “Check this out.”

She followed him in to find nothing interesting. A bust of a room that Carlos hadn’t bothered walking into, but when they went back into the main area, Carlos was nowhere to be seen.

“Where the fuck--” Dakota said under his breath.

“Carlos?” Tabby said, her voice echoing off the walls.

_ It’s not ghosts _ , Dakota thought, trying to convince himself.  _ There’s no ghosts here. _

Around the corner, nothing. A different room, nothing. His flashlight shining around the room, Dakota couldn’t figure out where he went, pacing slowly with Tabby close behind, around another corner and--

“Boo!” Carlos popped out, causing Dakota to drop and break the flashlight, sending them into darkness.

Carlos turned his flashlight back on.

“I fucking hate you,” Tabby said, lightly hitting him on the arm as he laughed loudly.

“I think Kody thought it was really ghosts,” Carlos said, patting Dakota’s chest.

Dakota pulled himself together long enough to say, “Call me Kody again and you’ll wish you were a ghost.”


	7. Day 7: Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild NSFW mention

It wasn’t like Dakota had a problem with his body. He was thin and fit. He worked out and kept a slim, tight figure as a result. He wasn’t that tall but he was tall enough, coming in at 5’ 10” he was taller than most girls and a lot of the guys he had dated, but most importantly he was taller than his boyfriend by a good five inches.

But when he looked at himself in the mirror, in only his boxers he eyed the marks on his chest and neck, the ones his mother was sure to mention when they went to visit her today. He poked one absently, a patch of darker skin, one of many, many gifts from his boyfriend.

He didn’t have body issues. Not really. He didn’t have body issues until someone was attracted to him, something he could never fathom.

In his mind echoed the words spoken to him, “You’re so hot”, “I could eat you up”, “I’m gonna lose my mind just looking at you”, and the hands too. The hands going up and down, plastered bruises like fingerprints on his thighs. And his mouth everywhere, keeping his promise.

Dakota didn’t get it. He couldn’t imagine anyone loving him like this, seeing nothing particularly special or interesting about himself and his body. He reached out to the mirror, touching it lightly where his fingers met his reflection.

A single arm came around his middle as Georgie sidled up behind him, pressing his chest to Dakota’s back.

“Hi baby,” Dakota said quietly.

“Are you admiring yourself?” Georgie asked, resting his chin on Dakota’s shoulder blade.

“Something like that,” Dakota said.

Georgie placed a gentle kiss to Dakota’s shoulder. “Come on, Kody. Let’s try and find you a turtleneck so your mom doesn’t hate me.”

“Why are you so attracted to me?” Dakota blurted out without hesitation, unsure of where it came from.

Dakota couldn’t break eye contact with his own reflection no matter how hard Georgie tried to look at him. He must have been fed up because he slipped around, and between Dakota and mirror, effectively tearing him away.

“Because,” Georgie said, sounding like he had a list at the ready, “you are so sexy. You are smart and kind and funny but in the worst way. You care about things so much and it’s amazing to watch you do things you like because you don’t let anything stop you.”

Dakota looked into Georgie’s eyes, into his eyes so deep that he saw his reflection in there instead. What Georgie saw.

Dakota almost believed him, and he wanted to. It would take time. But for now, he could throw out an awful joke, just like Georgie claimed he liked.

“And that’s why you had to give me a hundred hickeys the night before we were going to see my family?”

Georgie scrunched his nose, smiling in the process. “I’ll do what I want.”

Dakota pulled him close and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s scrunched up nose. “Of course, baby. Whatever you say.”


	8. Day 8: Masks

Frankie had never been a big fan of Halloween, usually opting for wearing a basic costume to go to parties if she had to wear one at all. Even as a child it usually ended up with her donning her soccer uniform most years until middle school when she had decided she had had enough. That was fine with most of her friends, but Oliver was different.

Oliver had stumbled into Frankie's life earlier that year, the two of them meeting like it was a movie in a snowstorm in the park on another lonely Valentine's Day. It was like a romantic comedy. She had found a boy who fit into her life so well it was like a dream.

That was months ago. They were doing well and she was sure they would last a long time. And maybe she could admit she could see them getting married in another year or two.

But it was their first Halloween, the two of them going on a normal date to the mall to do window shopping when Oliver pointed it out. Spirit Halloween looking gaudy and out of place settled between the Nordstrom and the DSW Shoes.

"It's that time again," Oliver said, tugging Frankie's hand towards the store.

She reluctantly obliged, growing warm over his sweet smile. "But I hate Halloween, Oli."

"You hate Halloween?" Oliver repeated. "That's because you haven't had Halloween with me."

Frankie gazed around at the countless costumes of all varieties, making a notes of how scant the women's costumes were compared to the men's, having a feeling deep down that if sexy male costumes existed, her boyfriend would be all over that.

But Oliver pulled her past the walls of couples costumes and to the back wall of tacky masks of vampires and werewolves and zombies and Frankenstein and Pennywise and every other horror character you could dream of.

"These are so ugly," Frankie said as she flipped at a Michael Myers mask.

"That's the best part," Oliver said with a wide smile. He grabbed a plastic mask of Richard Nixon that Frankie didn't dare venture as to why it existed and put it on.

"I did not have sexual relations with that woman," Oliver said in a horrible impression.

"That's Clinton, babe," Frankie said, reaching up to lift the mask off his face. She pulled a very gray zombie mask off the wall. "Maybe this one?"

"I knew I could get you into it," Oliver said grabbing the zombie mask.

"Who knew all it would take is a bad Nixon impression to get me there," Frankie said, not quite convinced but more so too in love to care.


	9. Day 9: Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite finished but I was not feeling this prompt.

Holly loved Halloween. She loved dressing up and going out and getting drunk in a costume. She loved the spooky vibes and ghosts and the decorations and seeing whatever slutty costume Nora picked out that year. 

But most of all she loved the discounted candy the next day, piling it into her cart and waiting for Nora’s exasperated expression when she toted it all in.

“I didn’t realize we were feeding a schoolhouse,” Nora said looking up from her laptop.

“We’re feeding me,” Holly said. “It was on sale and I deserve this.”

“That’s a lot of sugar, my love,” Nora shot back.

Holly put the bags she was holding on the table where Nora was working, a loud thud sounding from them as she did.

“You’re a lot of sugar,” Holly said in an awful attempt to retaliate.

Nora leaned back in her chair, placing her hands behind her head in a relaxation pose that gave off an aura of confidence. “Why yes, I am.”

It was a challenge. Holly knew it was, but it was a challenge she didn’t mind losing.

“That’s a very bold statement,” Holly said, playing into the game Nora had posed.

“Should I prove it?” Nora asked.

There was the hook, line, and sinker. Of course, Holly wanted her to prove it. Proving it meant they ended up in the bedroom, their clothes long forgotten on the way there, a surprising yet wonderful end to her afternoon.

But the teasing was part of the fun and games wasn’t it? If she gave in, this would end a lot sooner than she wanted it to.

“Prove what?” Holly teased. “That you’re too sweet to eat? You give me cavities?”

Nora scrunched her brow. “You can do better than that.”

“Wouldn’t you like to see me try?”

Flip it back around. Then Holly would win and she would still get what she wanted. The plan was fool-proof. There was no way this conversation could go wrong.

“No, that’s okay,” Nora said.

Which stopped Holly right in her tracks.

“What?” Holly said, unable to stop herself from admiring her girlfriend in all her pride.

Nora was hiding a smug smile as she kept her eyes on her laptop, a look Holly knew well. She thought she was sneaky, and Holly always fell for it, but Holly also was completely aware of where she could go from here.

“Okay,” Holly said. “Then I have plenty of time to eat my candy.” Holly grabbed a bag of Kit-Kats and fell back onto the couch, ripping open the bag, and popping one in her mouth.


	10. Day 10: Black Cats

Dakota already had a cat, a Persian named Jinx after the cat in  _ Meet the Parents _ . It was a bit of a teasing point for him and Georgie when they first met, something Georgie thought was very cute and loved getting Dakota to blush over.

He was six years old now, and it was getting obvious he was a little lonely and could use a friend. Georgie was the one to suggest it, and Dakota had a feeling it was because Georgie wanted a cat of his own.

But whatever the reason, they found themselves at the shelter in the cat room, cooing over every single cat in cages.

“Should we get one that’s about the same age?” Georgie asked. “That way they’re like peers or something.”

“Peers,” Dakota echoed as a very fat tabby meowed at him behind the glass. “They’re not classmates.”

“You know what I mean,” Georgie said as he squatted next to Dakota. Georgie put a finger on the glass, moving it around slightly with a soft smile on his face. “Kody, come look at him.”

Dakota got down to where Georgie was looking at a thin black cat with only one eye. He checked the paper next to him where it read “Hi, my name is Captain! I’m four years old and am very shy but if you give me time, I’ll love you forever.”

The cat was actively following Georgie’s finger around, not as shy as his tag suggested, and then in one swift move, smacked his paw against the window where Georgie’s finger was. Georgie let out a soft laugh.

“Aren’t black cats bad luck?” Dakota asked, knowing full-well that nothing he said would tear Georgie away from Captain.

“That’s an old wives’ tale,” Georgie said, almost under his breath. “And besides, any cat with one eye is the luckiest bastard in the world.”

“Sounds like he’s the one,” Dakota said.

Georgie bumps Dakota’s shoulder lightly, the touch still enough to send warmth through Dakota’s body even after all this time together. Georgie’s smile grew bigger as he continued to play with Captain through the window, and even if Dakota believed black cats were bad luck, he would let all of that go to give Georgie the world.


End file.
